Alluring Alice
by AvidTeaAddict135
Summary: Alice lived a pretty normal life... well as normal as it could get for a savant. During a skiing holiday in Wrickenridge with her family she meets the Benedicts. As she gets close to a particular Benedict, Will to be exact, problems begin to arise for both of them. Can they protect each others from their own pasts?


Finding Sky – Alluring Alice

Chapter One

 **So this is my first story for this particular book, I haven't actually got the plot fully figured out so updating of chapters may take some time! Anywho... Enjoy!**

It's amazing how so many people can walk around enjoying their normal everyday lives and not realise the potential they could have had. I suppose it just depends on what family fate gave you, some were born into normal families and some, like me, were born into families that had extraordinary gifts. We are known as savants and we try to walk amongst everyone like ordinary souls. However that is not the case, the gifts we possess are ones of immense power, we have to learn to control them so that we remain discreet among the non savants.

My name is Alice Roberts and I'm a savant. My family have worked for the Savant Net for years, but we aren't as well known as the Benedict family and to be honest, we'd like to keep it that way. The Savant Net is like our Government, they try to keep us in order, making sure we obey the rule they have set us: Don't reveal what we are to non savants. Unfortunately not everyone agrees with that rule, there are some savants who believe we are a better or superior race and they use their gifts for the wrong reasons.

That's where families like the Benedicts' or my family come in; we use our gifts to stop them from ruining the peace or revealing our secret. We are like the police of the savant world as my little brother phrases it. Oh yea! I should probably introduce my family. Well there is my father, Richard, he met my mother, Emilia, in University and well the typical romance happened and they got married. Nine months later my older brother Jayden popped out, followed by me roughly a year later. Although when I was 10 my parents both found their soulfinders that year, so they mutually agreed to call things off and well I got a stepfather and a stepmother about a year later. My mother and her soulfinder now live in Spain but we all stay in contact.

So I live with my father, my stepmother Caroline, my brother Jayden, my stepbrother Isaac and my stepsister Violet in Amsterdam, although I'm originally from Cambridge in England. Now for the interesting part, our savant abilities: my dad has the gift of element manipulation meaning he can control a certain element, his being fire. My stepmom has the gift of power negation meaning she can cancel out others powers. My brother Jayden and I have similar powers to our dad, element manipulation: Jayden can manipulate water and I can manipulate the earth. The only downside to our powers is that they can get out of control if we lose our tempers. Now my stepbrother Isaac, his powers are rather frustrating... on the rest of us. He has the gift of duplication, which is pretty self explanatory. Makes it hard for our parents when it comes to bedtime. Finally my stepsister Violet has only discovered her gift. She has the gift of, what we call, sonic scream. Ever heard the phrase "You'll scream the house down"? In our house, that isn't a phrase.

Now for a brief description of my family's appearance:  
 **My dad** – 6'2, wavy brown/reddish hair, dark rust coloured eyes (due to his gift), well built, age 45  
 **My stepmom** – 5'7, straight blond hair to her shoulders, hazel eyes, curvy build, age 45  
 **Jayden** – 6'0, wavy brown hair, blue eyes (due to his gift), similar build to our dad, age 20  
 **Me** – 5'4, curly brown hair with natural dark brow highlights to my mid back, green eyes (due to my gift), petit yet curvy build, age 19  
 **Isaac** – 5'1, dirty blond messy hair, blue eyes, lean build, age 10  
 **Violet** – 4'7, blond hair just below her shoulders, grey eyes like her father, petit build, age 5  
So that's my family. I think that's everything... oh yea! I should probably mention soulfinders.

Basically soulfinders are... your perfect match, the one that was made just for you. Your soulfinder is born the same year as you, in roughly the same month. They are the ones who help keep you balanced. If you don't find your soulfinder there is a chance you may slip, as we savants call it. No one can say for sure how you'll slip, some become angry or sad whereas others just accept the fact and move on. Some even go on to marry non savants and live happily ever after. I've grown up with stories of my soulfinder coming to save me... part of me argues that I don't need a man to save me, the other part wishes he would.

 **So that's the first chapter! I shall hopefully have the next chapter up soon! :)**


End file.
